Rien qu'une histoire vouée à l'échec ?
by drago89
Summary: Imaginez, Drago et Hermione sur le point de se marier jusqu'à ce que quelque chose les en empêche ! VENEZ LA LIRE ET DITES MOI CE QUE VOUS EN PENSEZ!


Drago était impatient attendant près de l'autel sa femme. Il frappait nerveusement du pied, Blaise à ses côtés hésitait puis voyant Ginny arriver, Drago comprit. Il transplana chez lui et appela Hermione. Puis il entendit un bruit à l'étage et des pleurs.

- Calme-toi Hermione !

- Je l'aime tu ne comprends pas ?

- Ce bâtard ?

Les pleurs du bébé redoublaient, Drago entra et vit Hermione en pleurs, Harry la séparant de Ron.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?

Le silence se fit mais Drago prit son fils dans ses bras où il se calme.

- Regarde-moi le ! Un père modèle ! C'est ça un père modèle ? C'est ça ? ...Regarde-moi Hermione !

Il la prit violement par le bras mais Drago n'apprécia pas et pointa sa baguette sur lui.

- Lâche-la, tu entends ? ...Weasley !

Le bébé recommençait à pleurer mais Hermione le prit et le calma.

- Oh, mais c'est qu'il veut se battre !

- Ne fais pas attention, Malefoy, il a bu !

- Ouais... mais alors dis-moi pourquoi Hermione n'est pas prête ! Hein ?

Il remit sa baguette dans sa poche et allait quitter la pièce.

- Drago...

- Non, je ne veux rien entendre ! Je ne veux rien savoir !

Elle posa le bébé et descendit les escaliers lui parlant.

- Je vais tout t'expliquer ! Drago !

Il se retourna violemment pour lui faire face dans les escaliers.

- Ah oui ? Si c'est encore c'est idiot qui te monte la tête... ça fait deux fois Hermione ! Deux fois ! J'en ai assez cette fois ! Tu me prends pour un idiot ! Et... et tu sais quoi... après tout... je préfère rester seul !

- Ne dis pas ça !

- Oh si et tu sais pourquoi ?

- Non, Drago, s'il te plaît !

- C'est pourtant toi qui me l'avais dis, hein ? Il vaut mieux être seul que mal accompagné ! C'est toi qui m'a dit ça n'est-ce pas ?

Il descendit retirant sa veste alors qu'Hermione, dévastée, était encore dans les escaliers. Elle allait descendre mais elle fit un malaise et dégringola l'ecalier. Drago entendant le bruit se rua près d'elle et lui parla.

- Hermione ! Parle-moi !

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- J'en sais rien, elle !

- Donne-la-moi, je l'emmène à Saint-Mangouste !

Drago laissa Blaise l'emmener entendant les pleurs de son fils. Il remonta, inquiet mais furieux, il avait besoin de se défouler sur quelque chose, ou plutôt sur quelqu'un. Il entra dans la pièce où Harry et Ron se trouvaient encore et il se rua sur Ron qu'il frappa.

- tout est de ta faute, Weasley !

Il le frappa encore mais Ron le poussa et Drago tomba. Ron prit l'avantage alors qu'Harry essayait de le retenir. Drago ne se débattit même plus le laissant le taper. Il saignait à la joue, au nez, à la bouche. Puis alors que Ron se relevait tirer par Harry, Drago se leva et sortit sa baguette.

- si tu savais comme je rêve de te tuer Weasley !

- qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

Mais Harry se mit en travers.

- ne fais pas ça Drago ! Tu perdrais tout !

- c'est déjà fait !

- non ! Hermione reviendra ! Elle t'aime !

Drago eut un rictus et fixa Harry.

- non, Potter, Hermione a cessé de m'aimer le jour où il est intervenu !

- C'est faux ! Elle t'a donné un enfant ! ...Tu as encore ton fils ! Tu as encore Liam !

- Liam...

Il entendit ses pleurs et sortit pour aller le chercher. En voyant son père, le bébé se calma progressivement et réclama les bras de son père. Drago le prit et pleura en pensant aux évènements. Finalement, il prit une décision.

- Papa va prendre soin de toi ! Tu vas voir ! On va s'en aller et... tous les deux...

Il regarda le bébé pensant à Hermione.

- Maman n'aime plus papa, tu sais ! On ne pourra pas être tous les trois ! On ne serra jamais plus tous les trois ! Mais ça ne sera pas moins bien, tu verras !

Drago prit quelques affaires et couvrit son fils. Il descendit les escaliers mais Harry l'attendait au rez-de-chaussé.

- Où vas-tu ?

- Ne t'en mêle pas Potter !

- Non, ne fais pas ça Malefoy ! ça va l'anéhantir !

- Parce qu'elle a pensé à moi, peut-être ? Elle n'a pas pensé à Liam non plus !

Drago mit son manteau et couvrit son fils davantage. Mais Harry n'en resta pas là.

- Je sais que tu es furieux mais...

- Ecoute-moi bien ! Tu ne sais rien de moi ! J'ai épargné ce salaud mais si je le revois, il y passera compte bien là dessus !

Drago transplana sans plus de révérances et disparut.

De son côté, Hermione venait de se réveiller.

- Drago...

- Eh, doucement !

- Blaise ? Mais...

- Drago est au manoir !

Elle allait se lever mais Blaise l'en empêcha.

- Doucement ! Tu dois rester tranquille ! Grâce à Merlin, le bébé n'a rien !

- Liam ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ? où est Liam ?

- Non, Granger, Liam va bien ! Mais... je veux dire... le bébé... le second !

- Quel autre bébé ?

- Oh, je vois... Hermione... tu es enceinte !

- Quoi ? Non... non pas maintenant !

- Si et tu dois rester ici !

- Tu ne comprends pas ! Il y a Liam et... je dois voir Drago !

- Pour le moment, tu restes ici !

Harry fit signe à Blaise qui le rejoignit dans le couloir alors qu'un médicomage venait voir Hermione.

- Il est parti !

- Qui ? Quoi ?

- Malefoy !

- Quoi ? Où ?

- J'en sais rien !

- Mais... Où est Liam ? Hermione va s'inquiéter ! Et tu l'as laissé seul ? c'est un bébé !

- Tu ne comprends pas ! ...Il est parti avec Liam ! Définitivement !

- Non ! C'est impossible ! Jamais il ne ferait ça ! Il l'aime voyons !

- J'en suis certain mais... il est parti avec son fils !

- Et tu n'as rien fait pour le retenir !

- Mais tu ne comprends vraiment rien ou tu le fais exprès ? Tu connais Drago ! Quand il est décidé, il ne fait rien à moitié ! Il a fait ses valises, il a prit son fils et il est parti !

- Merlin ! Merlin !

- Harry ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Mlle Granger vous ne pouvez pas sortir voyons !

- Granger, je t'avais dis au lit !

- Où est Liam, Harry ? Où est Drago ?

- Hermione... écoute... Ron et Drago se sont battus et... Drago a prit Liam et il est parti ! Il est parti je ne sais où mais... il... il était furieux !

- Liam... il... il a prit mon bébé...

Hermione prit le bras de Harry et lui demanda de transplaner.

- Non, Hermione, le bébé !

- Et Liam ? J'ai perdu Drago, je ne perdrai pas mon fils !

Elle pleurait mais Blaise voyant comme elle était faible, il la prit dans ses bras et l'emmena dans le lit.

- Blaise... retrouve Drago ! ... et dis-lui... je suis désolée, jamais...

- Je vais les retrouver !

Elle acquiesça en pleurs touchant son ventre.

- Calme-toi, ça va s'arranger !

Une semaine passa, Drago et Liam vivaient en Ecosse maintenant dans un des manoirs de sa famille. Blaise s'avait qu'il était là bas, il le lui avait envoyé un hibou.

Drago jouait avec Liam se leva pour ouvrir la porte.

- Tu n'as pas perdu de temps !

- Drago... écoute...

- Ecoutez quoi ? Vous êtes tous compatissant avec elle et moi, je...

- Hermione est à l'hôpital Drago !

- Quoi ? pourquoi ?

- Elle est enceinte, sa chute l'a affaiblie et ne pas vous voir, tous les deux, l'affaiblie encore plus !

- Elle... elle est enceinte ? ...Mais... non, il ne fallait pas ! ...Après la naissance de Liam, le médicomage avait dit que... elle a de fortes chances de perdre l'enfant !

- Le bébé est condamné, Drago ! Et elle n'arrive pas à l'admettre et elle ne veut pas avorter ! Elle pense que tu reviendras pour l'enfant ! Elle crois que si le bébé survit, tu reviendrais vers elle !

- Blaise, il faut l'empêcher de faire ça ! Elle peut y perdre la vie !

- Elle ne m'écoute pas ! Elle n'écoute pas Potter et Ginny ! Elle n'écoute personne !

Drago passa sa main sur son visage et entendit Liam le réclamer.

- Tu dois essayer Drago ! Je sais qu'elle t'a fait du mal, qu'elle t'a déçu mais tu l'aimes ! Et c'est réciproque, tu le sais bien !

Il acquiesça et prit sa décision.

- Je vais garder Liam !

- Non... il vient avec moi ! ...Il doit voir sa mère !

Blaise acquiesça et après quelques heures, Drago se retrouva près d'Hermione qui dormait. Il caressa ses cheveux et prit sa main. Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux et regarda Drago assis, le visage dans les mains.

- Drago...

Il se releva et s'approcha d'elle. Elle voulut se relever mais il l'en empêcha.

- Eh... ne bouge pas, tu veux !

- Drago... je suis contente de te voir !

- Pas moi ! en tout cas pas dans cet état ! ...Tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que tu fais ! Tu te laisses mourrir Hermione !

- Non... le bébé...

- Il n'y a pas de bébé, Hermione !

- Ne dis pas ça, il donne des coups et...

- Tu ne te souviens pas de ce qu'avait dit le médicomage ?

- Il a tort ! Je vais bien ! Et le bébé aussi !

- Je ne reviendrais pas Hermione même si tu l'as !

- Drago...

- Ce bébé ne représente que le passé ! Et je ne veux plus me souvenir du passé !

Des larmes coulèrent sur le visage d'Hermione.

- Je t'ai ramené Liam ! ...Il te réclamait !

- Drago...

Elle voulut lui prendre la main mais il la retira. Et il parla de sa voix cassée par la tristesse.

- Non ! Tu m'as laissé, tu te souviens pas ? ...Tu m'as laissé pour lui !

- Drago, je t'aime !

- Liam est avec Blaise !

Il partit laissant Hermione seule.

- Drago !

Il passa sans rien dire alors que Blaise entra dans la chambre d'Hermione.

- Hermione...

- Non, ça va Blaise ! ...Il a raison !

- Raison sur quoi ?

- Il ne m'aime plus et il a raison !

- Non, c'est faux !

- Je l'ai trahis ! Si les rôles étaient inversés j'aurais fait la même chose !

- Non ! ...A la différence, toi, tu exprimes ce que tu ressens alors que lui garde tout au fond de lui-même !

- Blaise... j'en ai assez ! J'en peux plus ! Tout ça, je veux rentrer, je veux voir mon fils !

- Chuuut...

Il l'enlaça et elle pleura. Deux jours passèrent et Drago ne venait plus que quand Hermione dormait, il ne voulait être vu par personne mais il voulait la voir.

- M. Malefoy êtes-vous sûr de...

- J'ai dis que je les prenais en charge !

- Bien ! Mais je dois vous dire que les soins y sont très chers !

- Peu m'importe ! Du moment qu'elle se sente mieux !

- Bien, M. !

Drago se leva pour s'en aller mais Hermione se réveilla.

- Drago...

Il resta sur le pas de la porte, la regardant.

- ...rendors-toi !

- Drago... je suis désolée... le... le bébé... je... je l'ai perdu... je l'ai perdu hier soir !

- Je sais, Hermione ! Mais... tu n'y es pour rien ! dors maintenant !

- Liam a dit son premier mot aujourd'hui ! ...il t'a appelé et... il a dit ton prénom...

Drago sourit intérieurement et remercia Hermione avant de partir. Il revint le lendemain très tard puis le surlendemain et tous les soirs de la semaine. Puis un soir où il s'était endormis, Hermione ne se sentait pas bien du tout.

- Un médicomage !

Drago parla avec Hermione alors que les médicomages se précipitaient.

- Drago...

- Eh, je suis là ! Je vais pas te laisser toute seule ! Regarde-moi !

- Liam... il y a Liam... et si... Drago... si...

- Non ! Hermione, il ne t'arrivera rien ! Tu entends ?

- M., vous devez partir !

- Non, Drago !

- Hermione, je serais pas loin, tu m'entends, je serais dans le couloir !

- Drago... s'il te plaît !

- Tout va bien se passer, c'est promis !

Il dut lâcher sa main et la voyant partir, il se sentit anxieu, peu sûr de lui. Il attendit des heures et des heures jusqu'au petit matin où Hermione sortit enfin.

- ça va M. Malefoy ! Elle ira bien mieux maintenant ! Elle est sous sédatif !

Il resta près d'elle toute la journée. Il s'était endormis quand Blaise venait d'entrer avec Ginny et Liam qui sourit en voyant son père.

- Papa !

Drago se réveilla en sursaut.

- Chuuut, Liam !

Liam tendit ses bras vers son père qui le prit et serra son fils.

- ça va bonhomme ?

Liam sourit et embrassa son père sur la joue.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Drago ?

- Venez !

Ils sortirent et Drago leur raconta les évènements de la veille.

- Elle va bien maintenant !

- Et toi ? ça va ?

- C'est pas l'important pour le moment !

- En tout cas, Liam est très content de te voir !

- y a de quoi !

Drago lui sourit et embrassa son front tendrement.

- Tu devrais rentrer te reposer ! ...Tu as une sacré tête !

- ça ne fait rien ! ...j'attends qu'elle se réveille d'abord !

- elle est sous sédatif Drago ! Elle ne se réveillera pas avant ce soir !

Drago finit par accepter et emmena son fils avec lui. Il l'emmena acheter une glace et passa quelques heures avec lui à se promener et à jouer.

- Il est très mignon !

Drago se retourna et vit une jeune femme s'approcher. A l'époque il se l'aurait bien "faite" mais, il n'éprouvait aucun désir pour elle.

- Vous êtes son père ?

- En effet !

- La ressemblance est frappante en tout cas !

- Merci !

- Vous êtes seul ?

- Et bien...

- ...j'adore les pères célibataires !

Il sourit amusé mais se tourna vers elle et ajouta :

- je ne suis pas père célibataire ! J'ai une fiancée !

- oh, désolée... je croyais...

Elle s'en alla sans rien dire. Drago se tourna vers son fils qui s'appuyait contre lui pour rester debout.

- On va voir maman, bonhomme ?

Liam sourit et mit sa main dans sa bouche.

- Allez viens ici M. Le séducteur !

Liam frappa des mains et rit amusé. De retour à l'hôpital, Hermione venait tout juste de se réveiller. Drago resta dans le couloir alors qu'elle était avec Blaise, Ginny et Liam.

- Elle t'attends !

Drago se leva et embrassa Liam qu'il confia au jeune couple.

- Papa !

- Dis à demain papa, Liam !

- Papa !

- Au revoir papa !

- Papa !

Blaise ébourrifa ses cheveux alors qu'ils partaient. Drago entra dans la chambre et vint s'asseoir au bord du lit. Hermione le regarda et prit sa main qu'il serra.

- Hermione...

- Chuuut... ne dis rien ! je t'en prie ! ça va aller !

Drago détourna le visage puis se refixa sur Hermione.

- Ecoute-moi !

- Non, Drago !

- Si tu vas m'écouter ! Toutes... ça fait 24 heures que je m'inquiète ! 24 heures que je croyais t'avoir perdu ! Tu comprends ça ?

Il lâcha sa main et se leva furieux.

- Tu... tu... tu n'imagine pas comme j'ai pu m'inquiéter ! ...Je te voyais déjà à ton enterrement et Liam sans sa mère ! ...Hermione, je... je jure sur Merlin... que... jamais j'ai eu aussi peur que durant ces 24 heures !

Il pleurait à présent, il pleurait de soulagement, il en avait besoin. Hermione se releva et le serra contre elle qui pleurait aussi. Elle embrassa sa tempe et caressa ses cheveux.

- ça va aller maintenant ! Tout va bien aller maintenant !

Elle embrassa sa joue et sans comprendre comment, ils finirent par s'embrasser tendrement et avec amour. Drago caressa sa joue et accentua l'étreinte. Finalement, après de longues minutes, ils se détâchèrent et se serrèrent.

- je t'aime ! ...je t'aime tellement !

Hermione le serra davantage en l'entendant pour la première fois depuis longtemps lui dire ça.


End file.
